Carmela Lilith Fenton
Carmela Lilith Fenton/Lily Banshee is the 16-year old daughter of Danny Fenton/Phantom and Sam Fenton. She is the protagonist of "A Phantom's Daughter" (currently a WIP project) and is the oldest daughter(and child) in the Fenton family. Appearance She has Sam's general facial structure, but has the nose shape and eyebrows of her grandmothers Maddie Fenton and Pamela Manson, respectivally. Her hair is orange like her Aunt Jazz and Grandma Pamela, while her eyes are a mix of Danny's and Sam's. Her hair is also mid length, while two strands of hair form a shape of an "M" on her face, only with two bangs on her forehead. She is also quite tan and normally wears a elbow-length pastel pink shirt with a thick pink horizontal stripe in the middle of shirt with light blue jeans, a pastel pink wrap skirt over it and pastel pink/white sneakers. She is has a odd mixture of Jazz's and Paulina's body types(chest area is similar to Jazz's while she has Paulina's hips). In ghost form, she has shoulder length pale blue hair that is cut to her shoulders(along with being in a short purple ponytail) and solid lilac eyes(similar to Vlad's eyes in ghost form). She wears an dark purple long sleeved turtleneck under a lilac high collared zipped up vest, dark purple leggings with a lilac belt, lilac ankle length boots with dark purple flat heeled soles and a lilac domino mask. She also has a purple "B" inside a wispy "L" emblem on her belt and on the left breast of her vest. Personality/Interests/Weaknesses In contrast to her parents as teens(Danny, who was shy and clumsly and Sam, who was bossy and at times hypocritical), Carmela is rather mellow and friendly, looking at the world with a bright nature and being rather cheerful. She is somewhat popular around school, and is said to have her Aunt Jazz's brains. However, she can be quite stubborn and somewhat hyperactive, which can annoy people to no end. She also is rather easy to trust somebody who acts nice to her, which can lead to bad results. She is also part of the Yearbook club and a Cheerleader, and is a meat eater, much to her mother's annoyance. She is also overprotective of her siblings, which annoys some of them to no end. She apparently also wants to be a novelist when she grows up, and sercetly visits Ghost Writer when her parents aren't home. Though she doesn't show it, she is ashamed and disappointed she is the only one in the family besides her father to have a ghost form and considers this a curse, as she doesn't want to feel like she's better than her younger siblings. She also shows an interest in gymnastics and jewelry making, as she made the earrings her friend Debbi Foley currently wears. She also mentions she's a big fan of Comedy flims and oddly enough, old bands from her parent's teenage days. She actually is alright with ghosts and actually made a few friends out of her father's enemies children. History When Carmela was born, she was in danger of dying to an illness she got at 2 months old. Apparently, it was a ghostly illness that could kill humans, since she was just a quarter ghost. Thus, she needed extra ectoplasm and thus got injected with a needle. She was a healthy child afterwards, much to Danny and Sam's relief and joy. To this day, she doesn't know this, along with her younger siblings. She displayed ghost powers when she was 5, going invisible briefly while her mom was busy cooking. When she got older and her siblings started to display powers, she assumed she was going to be quarter ghost like them, until she accidently fired a ecto blast at age 12. She knew that didn't make sense, and tried to 'Go Ghost' like her father, and much to her surprise, she did. She kept this a sercet from her parents and siblings, though, as she though her siblings would be jealous of her. She then sercetly started to visit the Ghost Zone, learning to use her abilites under a few friendly ghosts, including a ghost named Flame and his wife, Shadow. She also made a few friends with her father's enemies, such as Ghost Writer and Ember McLain. Though she enjoyed their help,she couldn't help but feel depressed everytime she realized she was just the only one with a ghost form. So when there was a ghost attack, she would hide like everyone else and leave her father to take care of it. Only when she was 16, however, that she decided to fight ghosts as "A hobby I'm going to hate but later enjoy." So, with the help of her friends, she became a ghost fighting heroine going by the name of "Lily Banshee". Powers and Abilities Like her father, Danny Phantom, Carmela can use a wide range of ghost powers as Lily Banshee. She can use these powers in both forms but has more freedom in ghost form to use them. Like Danny, she can't use Spectral Manipulation or any physical supernatural abilities (with the exception of her durability, reflexes and accelerated healing) in human form. #'Transformation:' Carmela is able to transform from human to ghost and vice visa at will. She goes a bright purple color and two purple rings form at waist and travel upwards and downwards. She rarely uses a phase when she transform, but it's usually "It's banshee time!" #'Invisibility:' Carmela can turn herself invisible like most ghosts. #'Intangibility:' Carmela can turn any part of her body and herself intangible, allowing her to phase through soild objects. #'Flight:' Like most ghosts, Carmela can fly and hover through the air. #'Overshadowing:' Carmela can overshadow and control a human being, animal or inanimate object by phasing completely into that person's body. With the exception of their eyes and sometimes their voice, the subject of possession will keep their original form. Also, she can't overshadow someone with enough willpower. #'Ghost Ray:' Carmela's ghost ray is a lilac ectoplasmic blast with a pale, almost white purple center in the middle that usually comes from the palms of her hand or fingers, though later on she learns to use her eyes and feet to blast it. #'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield:' She can form a energy shield the color of her ectoplasm to protect herself, and usually resembles a dome of sorts. #'Ghost Sense:' Carmela's ghost sense is a black wisp that comes from her mouth. #'Umbrakiness:' Carmela can control shadows and darkness with this ability. To learn more, look up Darkness Manipulation. Carmela usually glows black and has black eyes in ghost form instead of usual lilac in ghost form. #'Shadowly Ghost Shield:' Carmela can make a ghost shield out of darkness. #'Shadow Ghost Ray:' Carmela can mix ectoplasmic blasts and her Umbrakiness together. #'Banshee Shriek:' Carmela's Banshee Shriek is somewhat similar to her father's Ghostly Wail. However, it's 6 times more high pitched and sounds like ghosts screaming in pain. #'Paranormal Strength:' She has superhuman strength in Ghost form. #'Paranormal Resistance:' While human, Carmela can take injures and blows that are fatal to any normal teenager. #'Paranormal Stamina:' As Lily Banshee, she has an impressive amount of stamina until fatigue comes around. #'Paranormal Speed, Agility, Flexibility, and Reflexes:' As a human, she has more speed, the agility and reflexes of the finest human athelete. In ghost form, these are cranked up to superhuman levels. #'Paranormal Immunity:' As a half-ghost, half-human hybrid, Carmela can resist or not be affected by ghost attacks. #'Spectral Manipulation:' Time and time again, Carmela has shown to move and manipulate certain parts of her body. #'Wall Walking:' Carmela can walk on walls in ghost form, just like Danny. #'Indomitable Willpower:' Carmela has a very strong will, due to her stubborn nature. As such, she can resist mind control long enough to stop the ghost or human controlling her or anybody else. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom Carmela and her father were said to be quite close when she was younger. However, when her siblings came around and Danny became more and more busy with his job, they grew somewhat apart. She still shows the love and concern her father held for her and his parents, making sure he's alright. Sam Fenton Carmela and Sam were said to have a strong connection like Danny and Maddie when Carmela was young. However, due to Carmela's interests and personality, the two started to argue alot and constantly get into fights. While they love each other, they aren't as close as they were before. Carmela mention when she was younger, she would constantly trust her mother with any sercets and help her out in the garden. Tucker Foley Carmela views Tucker as an uncle figure and occasionally as a father figure at times. Though she can get annoyed with Tucker's techology obession pretty easily. Valerie Foley Carmela is somewhat wary of Valerie, due to being a big ghost hunter and ghost hater. Thus, she likes to avoid her as Lily Banshee and only rarely visits Debbi's house if Valerie isn't home. Debbi Foley Debbi and Carmela is best friends, trusting each other with another's sercet and act more like sisters. While Debbi's admits she a bit jealous of Carmela's ghost powers, she doesn't let that get to her and supports her no matter what. Trivia *Kristin Fairlie, Carmela's voice actress if she was in the DP world, is commonly known for her roles as the titular character of Little Bear, Emma from Stoked ''and Bridgette from ''Total Drama. *Carmela's favorite holiday is Christmas *Carmela's page is still a WIP *Carmela's favorite food is Roast Pork *She dislikes Mexican food *Carmela was made in order to fight the cliches commonly found in DxS children *The reason Carmela is a redhead is due to having the redhead gene from both sides of the family(Jazz, Pamela, Alicia and Maddie(though it's arguble) have it) *Her favorite colors are pink, white and purple *The reason she went by Lily Banshee is because she didn't want to be seen as a copy cat of her father *Her shadow powers were given to her to contrast her bright personality *Her favorite movie, Spin This, is reference to 6teen, as one of the main characters worked in a store of the same name until they got fired in the Season 2 premire. Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Females Category:Anonymous contributions Category:Original characters